The present invention relates to a colored wastewater discoloration method, which can discolor and make colored wastewater and the like being generated from various production sites, human daily activities and so on and such as dye and pigment wastewater from textile industry and the like, pottery manufacturing industry wastewater containing glaze and the like, plating wastewater from metal-processing industry and the like, livestock industry wastewater, agroforestry wastewater, food industry wastewater, chemical and oil industry wastewater, electrical and electronics industry wastewater, iron and machine industry wastewater, restaurant industry wastewater and the like, into clear and colorless water, as well as reducing BOD, COD, total nitrogen, total phosphorus and so on.
Conventional methods to discolor high-concentration or low-concentration colored wastewater, generated from various production activities, vary in treatment techniques according to generation and quality of the wastewater. However, none of such methods uses a single technique. They use a combination of two or three techniques, yet not achieving satisfactory treatment. Especially discoloration has hardly been achieved ever.
In case the wastewater volume to be treated is small, such treatment methods are available as disposal treatment by an outsourced industrial waste collector, electrolytic cleaning treatment by electrolysis, agglomeration-separation cleaning treatment using coagulant such as anion and cation, activated sludge treatment by biodegradation treatment, and so on. However, all of these treatment methods are facing ever increasing production costs including for treatment facilities and various running costs, including for treatment of byproducts generated therefrom.
Thus, in reality it has been practiced, in case the colored wastewater to be treated is large in volume and contains no harmful substances, that it is mixed with substantial amount of industrial water and/or sea water and so on and then discharged into nature.